


Fuego

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Pidge is a baby protect her, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Era tibieza como un abrazo de papá y era fuego como… como lo que se supone que le volvía el paladín rojo y su mano derecha.Volátil, inesperado y voraz.No era un calor fraternal.





	Fuego

Palabra #27: Desvestirse.

Detalles: in canon, s1-s2.

Extensión: 2265 palabras.

 

**_Fuego_ **

 

En la Enfermería de paredes metal y ocultas cámaras de curación cerúleas y titilantes. El silencio era tan pesado que la preocupación parecía levitar sobre sus cabezas. Todos tenían los ojos fijos a la única cámara de curación ocupada.

Pidge cabizbaja se abraza a sus rodillas, con el brazo de Lance rodeando sus estrechos hombros. Hunk se mordía las uñas con ansiedad y Allura turnaba su mirada entristecida a la cámara y a Shiro, que caminaba en círculos con la mano al cabello.

Estaba aterrado.

—¿Hasta cuándo estará ahí adentro, Coran? —insistió el líder de Voltron.

—En cuestión de ticks —dijo por cuarta vez en diez doboshes— Hay que asegurar que se recupere por completo.

Shiro suspiró y posó sus manos sobre el cristal azulino.

Keith adentro parecía dormir, aunque su expresión seguía cargada de angustia por el combate. La misión había tenido sus contratiempos y él el verdadero afectado por ella.

—Eres un insensato… —musitó, apretando las yemas sobre la superficie— Lo siento…

La mano a su hombro quiso tranquilizarle.

—Estará bien —le sonrió Lance.

La cámara se abrió liberando un siseo de aire. El par retrocedió y los brazos de Shiro lo atajaron al derrumbarse adelante.

—¡Keith! —jadeó, acunando su rostro con una mano.

Estaba pálido y el hematoma a su pómulo recién aclaraba.

—Sh… ¿Shiro…? —alzó el mentón y parpadeó. Al no verle con la armadura de paladín se puso en alerta— ¿Dónde e-estoy…? ¿Y la misión?

—Estamos en el Castillo —le sonrió, deslizando el pulgar sobre su mejilla.

—¿Pidge está bien…? —murmuró.

—¡Keith! —la chica saltó hacia ellos notablemente angustiada— ¿Cómo estás tú? —apremió, sosteniendo de su mano con fuerza— ¡Idiota! ¡No vuelvas a arriesgarte así! —reprendió con perlas de cristal en sus ojos cafés.

—Estabas en peligro… —musitó, apretando su pequeña mano, denotando en ese gesto que no se arrepentiría jamás por protegerla.

—¡Casi mueres! —intervino Hunk, dudando de si arrojarse a sus brazos de los nervios o reconsiderarlo por su salud.

—¡Sí, greñudo! —regañó Lance— ¡Luego no podemos formar a Voltron por tus ansias suicidas! —y a pesar del ceño fruncido, sus ojos acuosos delataron la preocupación también.

—¿No necesita más tiempo en la cámara de curación, Coran? —preguntó Allura— Al menos otro ciclo de sueño para que esté en óptimas condiciones.

—Voy a llevarlo a su habitación, todavía está débil —solucionó Shiro— Yo me encargo, Pidge —le dedicó una sonrisa gentil a la chica, revolviendo sus cabellos— Tu también debes descansar —recordó. La chica asintió y tras un último apretón, soltó la mano de Keith.

Sin tener energías para replicar, se dejó llevar por el pasillo. Shiro rodeaba su espalda y sosteniendo de su mano le ayudaba a caminar.

—Shiro, puedo andar solo... —finalmente murmuró, con las pálidas mejillas trascendiendo en color— D-Déjalo.

—Lo sé —pero, en vez de soltarle, le cargó en brazos, sosteniendo de su espalda y debajo las rodillas. Keith ruborizó, sin embargo, tragó grueso y desvió la mirada a otra dirección.

Sus manos se afianzaron a los hombros del mayor y entrecerró los ojos, tranquilizándose por ese corazón latiendo cerca de su oído. Shiro le miró, sin evitar sonreír con terneza a los ojos adormilados y la mejilla abultada contra su pecho.

—Esos soldados galra te dieron una paliza —comentó bajito, apretando los dedos a su costado— Debí haber ido con ustedes…

—Estoy bien, en serio —rezongó en un debate interno en quedarse dormido o demostrar su fortaleza. Shiro soltó una risita.

Keith era tan transparente, o él ya era bueno descifrándolo.

—Lo sé, eres fuerte de todos modos —confió, haciéndole sonreír ahora a él.

—Gracias por creer en mi…

—Tú también haces lo mismo —replicó, presionando el botón de las compuertas y entrando a su habitación. Con suma delicadeza lo dejó de pie en medio de ella.

—Claro, eres un gran líder —mantuvo el agarre a sus manos, y en esos ojos fieros había devoción y determinación. Shiro asintió, creyéndose un poco más esas palabras. Era su mano derecha, a fin de cuentas.

Los pies de Keith tambalearon y su frente se reencontró con su pecho cálido. Shiro con cautela se encargó de desarmar el traje de paladín, pieza por pieza.

Nadie emitía palabra, porque estas eran innecesarias.

A sus pies estaban los restos de la vistosa armadura, quedando únicamente las ceñidas mallas negras que envolvían todo su cuerpo.

Keith a ojos cerrados y los brazos rodeando sus hombros parecía dormir.

—Pareces un caballo —murmuró a su oído, sonriendo al escuchar esa risita agotada contra su cuerpo.

—Es por la sangre de vaquero —bromeó, recordando su infancia donde caballos y uno que otro ternero estuvo presente, así como el calor de su padre.

Y tenía puesta su ropa.

Un calor así parecía rememorarle Shiro, pero erraba en acertar de todos modos.

Era tibieza como un abrazo de papá y era fuego como… como lo que se supone que le volvía el paladín rojo y su mano derecha.

Volátil, inesperado y voraz.

No era un calor fraternal.

Los dedos delinearon el cierre que cruzaba su sinuosa espalda hasta hallar donde tirar.

Lentamente, como si temiera despertarlo, lo bajó mientras su mano derecha separaba la ajustada tela, pasando sobre su piel caliente.

Estremeció al frío tacto metálico de su palma.

Ahí estaba el control a semejante llamarada adentro.

El cierre se detuvo hasta su espalda bajo y ahora ambas manos, frío y calor, le desnudaron.

Sus brazos se descolgaron de su cuerpo, pasando la malla por sus hombros.

Sin embargo, en medio del silencio, algo en los ojos de Shiro cambió. Sus dedos palparon su pecho desnudo y lechoso, descubriendo las huellas que quedaban en cada combate. Unas más frescas que otras, la mayoría el tiempo las borraba con prisa, y pocas eran recuerdo constante de que no era esto un juego de niños: era la guerra.

—No te sientas culpable —su voz y sus manos encima le salvaron de ello— Sólo son cicatrices.

Asintió quedo, envolviendo esas pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

—Quisiera protegerte de todo esto, Keith —confesó, para después reír y encoger de hombros— Pero… la mayoría del tiempo eres tu quien lo hace conmigo, así que, ¿con qué derecho?

—Me protegiste muchas veces antes —replicó, llevando esas manos amplias a su rostro. El frío no estremecía y el calor no confundía a estas alturas— Cuando más lo necesité, estuviste ahí. Quizás lo olvides porque no hay alienígenas ni obligaciones con el Universo que te lo recuerden —bromeó, entrecerrando los ojos a las yemas acariciando sus mejillas.

—¿Podemos negociarlo de todos modos? —rio, siendo la cercanía de sus rostros inevitable. Sus frentes se apoyaron, con mechones de cabello interfirieron a la vista y sus mismas pestañas queriendo ceder.

Sus narices se rozaron en medio de la tenue oscuridad y la propuesta quedó al aire, respondiéndose poco después por la unión de sus bocas.

Dócil y calmo, brisa fresca para ese fuego volátil pero ahora frágil.

Keith retrocedió, agradeciendo su paso torpe por esta ocasión. Shiro contradijo sus intenciones y le sostuvo de los muslos, acostándole en la cama con cautela.

—Tienes que descansar. Eres mi casa —pidió con la preocupación en los ojos.

—Si estoy contigo lo haré —insistió, pasando los nudillos contra su mejilla. Sus muslos lentamente se enroscaron a sus costados, dándole la bienvenida al calor de su cuerpo—Pensé que la Tierra lo fue y que las estrellas lo serían —murmuró, perdido a la reflexión plomo de sus ojos rasgados— Pero, creo que realmente se trata de ti.

Shiro le sonrió y besó su mano antes de arrojarse al abismo dulce de sus labios.

Enredando las manos a sus cabellos en cascada sobre la cama le besaba. Keith suspiraba entre tanto y tanto, descubriendo que la calma y el ímpetu causaban el mismo efecto en corazón.

Ahora fue su turno de tirar el cierre, sacándole el chaleco y después la fina sudadera. En igualdad de condiciones se abrazó a su relativa desnudez, profundizando el beso y tornando los suspiros en jadeos.

Shiro rompió el beso y comenzó a sanar cada golpe a medias en su cuerpo. Los brazos enredados a sus hombros dudaban si arrastrarlo a su boca de regreso o dejarlo estar. Estremeciendo a cada beso húmedo que dejaba sus huellas también, ese fuego quiso consumirse.

—Debo parar —suspiró contra su ombligo. Sus dedos enganchados a los pantaloncillos y ropa interior estaban dudando— …No quiero lastimarte.

—Prefiero que lo hagas tu a que cinco soldados de mierda —replicó apoyado en sus codos. La risa suave de Shiro también tuvo que ver en el fuego contenido tanto tiempo.

Al bajarle las últimas prendas entre las piernas, Keith tiró de sus cabellos, atrayéndolo a su boca con ansiedad. En medio de ese escándalo húmedo y ansioso, sus manos le desabrocharon su cinturón y bajaron sus pantalones, masajeando la erección debajo el algodón.

Keith arqueó la espalda cuando esas manos sometieron las suyas y con las piernas tan abiertas, se perdió entre ellas. Jadeaba y gemía a cada estímulo mojado a su hombría. Sus tobillos retorcieron y un quejido entrecortado floreció a esos dedos mojados y de frío metal merodear su entrada.

—H-Hazlo de una vez —clamó, con el cabello al rostro enrojecido y el pecho subiendo y bajando de necesidad. Su vientre se contrajo en un espasmo cuando uno quiso entrar.

—Paciencia… —susurró, regresando a sus labios, recostándose de codos a un lado.

—Contigo sobre mí no aplica —lagrimeó, con las rodillas trémulas sin ponerse de acuerdo de abrirse o cerrarse a cada espasmo en su cuerpo. Sosteniendo de su muñeca y empujando las caderas hacia arriba lo reclamaba dentro de él en absoluto.

Uno más llegó, y esa alternación volvió su voz un desastre nervioso, y entre sus piernas, uno húmedo.

Sus paredes latían, su erección rezumaba semen y su cuerpo sobre reaccionaba a los dedos que se retorcían en su interior. Esos labios contra los suyos y el enredo obsceno de lenguas tampoco ayudaban en nada.

—¡Shiro! —imploró, clavando las uñas a su muñeca protésica— ¡Métemela!

Cuando sus piernas volvieron a amarrarse a sus costados y su piel hervir contra la suya, jadeó aliviado.

Con una mano tomando de su rostro para que le mirase sólo a él y otra de guía a su cuerpo, Shiro le penetró.

Keith gruñó y afincó las uñas a su amplia espalda, tachonada también de cicatrices como las suyas. Pero, en medio de la guerra había escapes para amar.

Sus cuerpos encajaron y el ritmo se hizo algo compartido. Las caderas debajo buscaban el choque en sus pieles, así como sus labios y manos consumirse en todas direcciones. Sin embargo, y en un cambio de planes, dieron vuelta sobre la estrecha cama, sintiendo Keith esa cálida respiración erizar su nuca a cada jadeo. Las manos de Shiro le recorrían por completo y su boca mordía su cuello o susurraba contra su sien. Keith con la cabeza hacia atrás se apoyaba en su hombro, sintiéndose tan pequeño al resguardo de ese amplio pecho.

El cómo entraba y salía desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo todavía la estaba fascinando cuando el resto de sensaciones se le agolparon encima. Ese tiritar inevitable a pesar del calor infernal, su voz fluyendo sola a cada embestida, su corazón errático y su vientre contraído a cada golpe preciso que le nublaba la visión y le entorpecía el aliento. Sólo podía concluir que necesitaba más y más, y de que el tiempo, la vida, lo que fuera, se hiciera eterno.

En un silencio que lo dijo todo, una mano de Shiro orientó la suya propia a su erección, pidiéndole que se tocara. Keith obedeció, aumentando el decibel desvergonzado de sus gemidos. Con puño masturbándose, a sabiendas que él lo estaba viendo y escuchando, y que formaba parte taladrando su interior empapado, era demasiado. Con la rodilla recogida al pecho y lagrimeando a esa mano sumándose a tocarlo, el fuego adentro era abrasador. Sus pareces apretaban con saña y la punta de su pene goteaba las cobijas. De un último aliento su cuerpo entero se tensó y ese fuego ya insoportable fue como un estallido húmedo y sonoro contra la cama.

Fue como morir dos segundos, y al tercero abrir los ojos.

Al abrirlos las manos de Shiro le rodeaban el cuerpo trémulo y sudoroso. La esperma chorreaba entre sus dedos engarrotados y esa invasión entre sus carnes era un delirio agotado. Shiro giró su cara y con torpeza le besó, embistiendo su entrada comprimida hasta correrse también adentro. Escucharlo, sentirlo y vivirlo fue un espectáculo también.

—L-Lo siento… —jadeó contra sus labios amoratados— Debí hacerlo afuera.

—Otra marca de guerra para este soldado —bromeó somnoliento, sonriendo ambos en medio de ese beso errático.

Le hizo girar con la cautela de que fuese de cristal y lo acurrucó contra su cuerpo aún acelerado. A ojos entrecerrados disfrutó de ese corazón al compás del suyo y sus manos delineando en caricias sus moretones de combate y los nuevos de deseo.

—Ahora sí que no podrás negarte a que te cuide —comentó, tomando de su mentón para mirarle. Keith fingió rezongar agotado y se acurrucó a su cuerpo.

—Eres bueno negociando… —un beso dulce a su boca y las sábanas resguardándole le regresaron a ese calor tibio y dócil de antes.

Un calor que se sentía fraterno, aunque no supiera a ciencia cierta qué era eso al no haberlo vivido antes.

Ese fuego descomunal seguía allí seguramente, que tampoco sabía su por qué, pero el proceso para descifrarlo y descubrirlo lo hacía más grande, volátil y maravilloso.

Un fuego a la espera de su brisa fresca para volver a incendiar.


End file.
